Nacinned
by melissat7
Summary: Este es mi primer FF, Nacinned un simple nombre de un pequeño grupo... ¿será sólo eso? *Capitulo 7 Subido*
1. ¿Ayuda? Está bien

¡Hola bueno este es mi primer fic de Avatar(en realidad de todos♪). Espero que les guste creo que va a estar algo largo y actualizare seguido♠. Todavía no decido la pareja así que creo que después veré eso.

Por favor no me copien los nombres por que yo lo invente para que fueran raros como los de Avatar, bueno el que me importaría más que me copiaran sería Zeiley así que por favor no lo copien, gracias por su comprensión.

**_Diclaimer: Ningún personaje de Avatar me pertenece, le pertenecen a Nick y su autor_**

Bueno les voy a explicar de que es la historia: son 6 chicos (3 chicas y 3 chicos) de naciones diferentes (una chica de agua otra de tierra y una última de fuego, y un chico de agua otro de tierra y él último de fuego), que se unieron y ahora se llaman "**Nacinned**", ahora se los presento para empezar:

**Zkai:** Es maestra agua, muy compasiva, amable, rara vez no te hace caso, algo soñadora, también algo distraída, da buenos consejos. Su cabello es rojo pero tiene dos mechas de color naranja por delante, es de estatura normal.

**Shankai:** Es maestra tierra, una persona seria aunque a veces no, depende, le gusta ayudar, es muy enojona, sin mencionar floja, también le gusta cumplir con los deberes. Tiene el cabello castaño, ojos cafés oscuros y no es muy alta.

**Zeiley:** Es maestra fuego, claro no es mala como algunos maestros fuego, se enoja muy fácilmente si algo no pasa como ella lo quería o si esta de mal humor, es algo floja, es algo mala(a veces de broma). Tiene el cabello café brilloso, ojos cafés a veces obscuros y a veces claros y es de estatura normal.

**Nakai:** Es maestro agua, muy guapo súper presumido pero simpático. Tiene el cabello amarillo, los ojos azules es alto.

**Ahtan:** Es maestro tierra, súper buena onda siempre está con Nakai y Catkan desde que la escuela murió. Tiene el cabello negro, ojos azules y es bastante alto (no gigante pero más de lo normal).

**Catkan:** Es maestro fuego, todos confían mucho en el y tienen razón, aunque solo se unió a Nacinned para que hubiera dos maestros fuego.

**No es POV**, use algunos personajes que ya existen (no de programas, amigos).

**Nacinned**

**Capitulo 1:¿Ayuda?...Esta bien**

No paraba de llover, en ese lugar tan infeliz en el que se tendrían que quedar unos días.

-Extraño la escuela- dijo Zkai

-Yo igual, saben extraño más a "Los Clands"- Catkan

Por ese comentario Shankai se enojo y dijo furiosa:

-¡Vamos Cat, olvídalos ellos eran malos y yo sé que tú no lo eres!-

-Tal vez lo eran pero eran mis amigos- Catkan –No merecían ser tratados así-

-¿Por eso viniste con nosotros?- Zeiley – ¿Para no ser tratado así?-

-Ya me harte de estar aquí, solo recordamos la escuela a nuestros antiguos amigos y todo eso- Ahtan

Flash Back

Nos encontramos en su antigua escuela que ahora eran solo un lugar quemado. Tenía 4 pisos: en el primero se encontraban las clases por las esquinas y en medio un puente que constituía una parte de las escaleras y lo otra un lugar en donde podías hacer trabajos con otros compañeros o jugar a algo, también esta la cafetería, la biblioteca, el gimnasio y todo lo demás era el patio. En el segundo piso solo había clases en el tercero igual. Y por fin en el cuarto piso eran las habitaciones. Habían varios grupos: -Los maestros agua, tierra, fuego, aire y el avatar el cual si estaba inscrito en la escuela tendría que ir a todas las clases.

Los grupitos de la escuela eran estos:

Zkai con Mike, Shankai con las importantes, Zeiley con las aventadas, Nakai con los presumidos, Ahtan con los raros pero buena onda, Catkan con los malos…

Fin Flash Back

-¿Cuándo nos iremos de aquí?- Catkan

-A todos nos gustaría irnos de aquí, pero ¿a donde?- Nakai –Nuestras familia huyeron dejándonos aquí, pensando que la escuela sería de buena resistencia y resistiría al ataque, pero no fue así –

-¡Que pesimista eres! –Zkai

-Bueno creo que deberíamos dormir y mañana ya que deje de llover nos vamos- Shankai

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos se quedaron dormidos.

En la mañana Nakai se levantó el primero, tenía mucho calo después se dio cuenta por que: a su alrededor había fuego. Lanzó toda el agua que pudo al fuego pero era más intenso que él, pero lo demás ya no estaban, de repente Nakai se levantó de verás. Se dio cuenta que era el primero así que despertó a los demás. Cuando todos se levantaron emprendieron el camino hacía el este. Unas cuatro horas después se encontraron muy cerca del joven Avatar, Katara y Sokka. Cuando se encontraron en el campamento del Avatar les sorprendió ver a un animal como Appa.

-¿A dónde llegamos?- Ahtan

-Hemmm, no lo sé- Zkai

-Miren un bisonte volador, no había visto uno que no fuera de un maestro agua- Shankai

-Yo tampoco- Zeiley

En ese momento llegaron Sokka, Katara y Aang.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Aang

-Somos los "Nacinned"- respondió Nakai

-¿No son enemigos?- preguntó Sokka

-Nop- Catkan

-¡Oh que bueno!-Katara –Él es Aang el Avatar, yo soy Katara una maestra agua y el es Sokka mi hermano mayor, es un guerrero-

-Orales nosotros somos: Zkai y Nakai maestros agua, Shankai y yo somos maestros tierra, y Zeiley y Catkan son maestros fuego- Ahtan

A los últimos nombres Sokka y Katara retrocedieron pero Aang se quedo en el mismo lugar.

-¿Maestros fuego?- Katara – ¿No que no eran enemigos?-

-No lo somos- Zeiley

-Claro- dijo Sokka sarcásticamente

-De veras, hasta podríamos ayudar a Aang con los elemento, fuimos a una escuela y nos enseñaron muchas cosas – Catkan

-¿Le podrían enseñar a Aang los elemento que le faltan? – Katara

-Claro tierra y fuego ¿no?- Nakai

-¡Sí!- Aang

-Mañana podríamos empezar, nos podemos quedar dos o tres semanas con ustedes enseñándole a Aang los elementos – Ahtan

-¡Que buena idea, pueden instalarse junto a Appa- Aang

Cada quien saco su sleeping-bag, y lo puso junto a Appa, en parejas de dos se fueron a buscar comida: Zkai con Sokka, Shankai con Katara, Zeiley con Aang y Ahtan con Nakai y Catkan.


	2. Descubriendo más de Naccined

¡Hola! Bueno pues aquí está el segundo capi ﻬ, espero que les guste, ah y olvide decir que esta historia esta dedicada a Ana.

_**Capitulo 2: Descubriendo más de Naccined**_

Después de buscar comida, comieron. Aang quería saber más de los "Naccined", para él fue algo difícil no preguntar nada, por que Katara se lo pidió.

-Esta bien- prensó Aang –le preguntaré a alguien en la noche-

Cuando cayó la noche y ya todos estaban dormidos, Aang se levantó e hizo ruido delante del sleeping-bag de Zkai, para levantarla pero como era de sueño pesado no se levantó. Entonces lo intentó con Shangai, ella se levantó y Aang quedo como un tonto delante de ella haciendo ruido.

-Eh, hola- Aang

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó atónita Shankai

-Sólo quería preguntarte algo- Aang

-¿Y qué esperas?- Shankai

-¿No te lo podría preguntar en otro lugar?- Aang

-¿Cómo cual?- Shankai

-Aquí cerca, ¿te gusta caminar?- Aang

-Esta bien, vamos- Shankai

Shankai se levantó y fue caminando junto a Aang, después de un rato de caminar Aang le preguntó:

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí y cómo es que ellos que son de la nación del fuego no son malos?-

-Bueno, te contaré la historia, nosotros vivíamos en nuestra escuela, la nación del fuego descubrió donde estaba así que fue atacada, había de todas las naciones excepto aire, ya no hay más maestros aire como tú Aang, Zeiley y Catkan, no saben quienes son sus padres, ellos y todos los que eran maestros fuego, o sus padres habían muerto o los habían abandonado, yo pienso que los padres de Zeiley siguen vivos que le dejaron en la escuela para que estuviera segura, y los padres de Catkan murieron, tal vez por mi opinión Catkan no confía mucho en mí, pero para saber las verdaderas historias tendríamos que investigar y por ahora no podemos hacer nada. A Zkai la iban a sacar de la escuela por que a sus padres no les gustaba mucho la opción de estudiar con maestros fuego, sólo que su padre murió y su madres no le importaba mucho lo que le pasara a Zkai. Nakai le caía muy bien a todo el mundo, no tenía enemigos sus padres siguen vivos y viven en el polo Sur, cuando lo enviaron a la escuela era muy feliz y veía bastante a sus padres pero un día, ellos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, él le preguntó a su tía que les había pasado pero ella sólo le dijo que habían muerto cuando Nakai creció un poco más ya le dijeron la verdad: que sus padres habían desaparecido, tal vez ya estaban muerto o estaban perdidos. Ahtan tiene 8 hermanos, él no se sentía feliz en su casa, cuando se dio cuenta de que había una escuela sin dudarlo le pidió permiso a sus padres seguido de toda su familia, ellos le dijeron que sí, él muy feliz llegó, todo marchaba bien, hasta que la nación del fuego destruyó la escuela, él no quería regresar a su casa, entonces estar con nosotros era buena opción, tal vez la única. Y yo, tengo una hermana, ella sigue en mi casa, espero que mi familia este bien, no he sabido mucho de ellos, de seguro se preocuparan cuando sepan que la escuela fue quemada, a mi papá cuando estaba en mi casa no lo veía mucho y mi mamá sólo quería luchar para acabar con la nación del fuego, pero hasta donde yo sé sigue viva.-Shankai

-Perdón por preguntar, no me imaginaba nada de eso- Aang

-¿Qué tal si regresamos y nos volvemos a dormir?- Shankai

-¡Claro!- Aang

En el regreso no cruzaron palabra alguna, Aang se sentía culpable por haber preguntado y Shankai por haber contado las historias de sus amigos.

Cuando regresaron Aang no pudo dormir gracias a la respuesta, pero al final término completamente dormido.

_**Respuesta al mensaje:**_

**_Aelita's-Chan:_** ¡Gracias! Es el primer review, nunca lo olvidaréΩ, jejeje a ti te dedicaré el próximo capi, (no se me ocurrió para este). Se que este capitulo esta algo corto pero esta padre ¿no? P


	3. Aprendiendo a hacer tierra control

Sé que no me han dejado muchos mensajitos pero no importa yo sigo, tal vez no sea la mejor historia pero como yo la escribí, entonces tiene algo de valor, para mí (Jejeje gracias a esta historia, hace unos días soñé que mi escuela estaba siendo atacada por bolas de fuego! Me traume, pero ahora gracias a mi sueño tal vez le puedo sacar detalles, por ejemplo vi a las personas que según mi sueño habían causado la invasión, y les preguntaba cosas XD). Nota: SI ven una linea al final, es un defecto por que no se la pude quitar ò.ó.

Bueno este capitulo me tarde más en escribirlo y en publicarlo pero aquí está:

_**Capitulo 3: Aprendiendo a hacer tierra control**_

**_Dedicado a Aelita's-Chan_**

-Hoy te enseñaremos a dominar la tierra control -Shankai

-Ahhh, claro, ¿por qué empezamos? -Aang

-Bueno lo que nos enseñaron a hacer en la escuela de tierra control es usar la tierra como arma, provocar terremotos, fisuras, trampas, podemos elevar rocas de todos los tamos, de pequeñas a grandes, podemos pegarnos a las rocas, o sea escalar muras y precipicios -Ahtan

-Primero tendrás que aprender a controlar la tierra y después podemos practicar unos trucos como las "pequeñas rocas" -Shankai

-Esta bien –Aang

Los tres chicos se pusieron en línea, Shankai empezó levantando la roca; movió su pie hacía delante, con su mano empezó a mover la tierra, ahora lo hizo Ahtan, Aang lo intento y lo hizo muy bien.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora sigamos con provocar terremotos fisuras y trampas -Ahtan

Ahtan, se hinco puso sus manos en el suelo y presiono; se abrió una grieta. Aang lo imito pero el suelo apenas y se movía.

-¿Por qué la chica no lo hace? –Aang

-Porque todavía no lo domina bien –Ahtan- Pero no se lo repitas porque me mata-

-Ahora yo te enseñaré, como "pegarte" a las rocas para escalarlas-Shankai –Ahtan no te caigas le saco la lengua-

Shankai puso sus manos en la primera pared que vio seguido de sus pies y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había subido. Aang lo intentó y logro subir.

-Creo que ya deberíamos parar –Ahtan

-Esta bien, ¿seguimos mañana? -Aang

-Sí –Shankai

Ahtan y Shankai se fueron por un lado dejando a Aang solo, y empezaron a hablar:

-¿Te sientes bien? –Shankai

-Claro, pero se me hace raro, estar aquí, con el Avatar, sus amigos, los míos y… contigo se pone rojo -Ahtan

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Shankai

-Pues que eres una muy buen amiga –Ahtan

-Tú también lo abrazo -Shankai

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Aang! ¿Cómo te fue? –Katara

-Bien, bien –Aang

-¿Y Shankai y Ahtan? –Catkan

-No sé, fue fueron por otro lado –Aang

-Mmm… siempre supe que había algo entre esos dos –Zeiley

-¿En serio? –Nakai

-Sí, bueno no importa, ¿mañana seguimos con fuego control o te falto algo por aprender? –Catkan

-Me dijeron que mañana seguiríamos –Aang

-¿Cómo en cuanto tiempo va a llegar el cometa? –Zkai

-Todavía no lo sé –dijo Aang algo deprimido

Katara se acerco a él y le dijo: "No te preocupes Aang, ellos te van a ayudar y así podrás salvarnos a todos".

-Que tal si vamos a un pueblito que este cerca de aquí, y comemos; ¡me muero de hambre! –Zeiley

-¿Por qué no? –Sokka- Vamos-

Zkai, Nakai, Zeiley, Catkan, Aang, Katara y Sokka, se dirigieron al pueblito más cercano; Hantak. Cuando llegaron, compraron comida con el dinero que tenían y regresaron a comer con Appa

-Oigan, ¿y en dónde están Shankai y Ahtan? –Nakai

-Deberían de regresar pronto… -Catkan

-¡Qué tal si les paso algo! –Zeiley

-¡Qué pesimista eres! –Zkai

-¿Yo? –Zeiley

En ese momento aparecieron entre los árboles, Shankai y Ahtan.

-¿Dónde estaban? –Nakai

-Eh… -Shankai

-En el bosque –Ahtan

Nakai se paro, empezó a dar vueltas en círculos rodeando a Shankai y Ahtan.

-¿Y qué estaban haciendo? –Nakai

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Si no te conociera diría que estas celoso de que Ahtan estuviera con Shankai! –Zkai

Como nadie reaccionaba Zkai, Zeiley y Shankai se fueron a un lugar bastante alejado de todos los demás, se sentaron en círculo y empezaron a hablar:

-Nosotras somos tus amigas, a nosotras si nos puedes decir que paso con Ahtan -Zeiley

-Nada más hablamos, bueno primero me dijo algo muy raro, y después empezamos a hablar bien –Shankai

-¿Qué te dijo? –Zkai

-Me dijo que estaba feliz de estar conmigo, por que era una buena amiga. Después me contó que sus papás lo iban a sacar de la escuela un día después de que la escuela fuera atacada, él estaba muy triste porque sus padres querían alejarse lo más posible de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la nación del fuego, pero él quería quedarse, con sus amigos… -Shankai

-Saben, un día mi mejor amiga me regalo este collar saco de su bolsa un collar en forma de corazón, soy alérgica a todos los collares, ella lo sabía pero, cuando me puse ese collar no me dio alergia alguna, por eso nunca me lo quitaba, un día se me cayo y ya no lo pude reparar, por eso siempre lo llevo en la bolsa –Zeiley

-El uniforme que yo utilizaba me lo dio mi mamá ella nunca me aprecio tanto como mi papá, pero mínimo me dio algo de ella -Zkai

-¿Y cómo te fue con el Avatar, nos salvará a todos? –Zeiley

-Aprende rápido –Shankai

-Pues sí, ¡es el Avatar! –Zkai

-Tal vez tengamos que regresar, y deberíamos de hacernos amigas de Katara, claro nosotros después nos iríamos pero eso ya no importa –Shankai

Las tres chicas regresaron con los demás, mañana iba a ser un día largo así que se durmieron más rápido que lo normal

Esta vez no va haber respuestas al/los mensaje/s por que no hay, pero gueno.


	4. ¿Por qué soñar es tan importante?

**¡Hola! Bueno yo no soy de esas personas que se deja influenciar por cuantos reviews tienen, y que si tienen poquitos dejan de escribir, pero si se siente triste no tener muchos que digamos. Pero bueno aquí ta el cuarto capitulo, espero que ya me empiecen a dejar mensajes, ah y creo que el próximo capitulo va a ser sobre Zuko del último capitulo de la serie de televisión (en México DF.) que vi no me acuerdo cual era, y creo que este sí va a estar largo :P, lean y opinen.**

_**Capitulo 4: ¿Por qué soñar es tan importante?**_

_**(Dedicado a… NADIE, muajajaja)**_

_**Sueño de:**_

_**Zkai**_

Zkai estaba en un lugar que se le hacía conocido, no sabía bien porque, había árboles con las hojas naranjas y el tronco verde (N/A: Sueños raros de mi hermana), flores con los pétalos cafés, el polen azul y un tallo rosa flash (xD). Zkai empezó a correr, no tenía ninguna dirección en mente sólo quería salir de ese lugar, ir a un lugar donde no hubiera árboles de colores tan extraños e igual las flores. Cuando se canso de correr seguía en el mismo lugar, de repente las flores comenzaron a caminar y formando letras una "S","A","N","C","A","I". Zkai intentó recordar si conocía a alguien que se llamaba Sancai, después de un rato se pudo acordar, Sancai, ¡su mejor amiga! ¿Cómo la había olvidado? Las flores y los árboles desaparecieron y apareció Zkai en un escritorio sentada, con un libro abierto, en la pagina 173, era un libro sobre cada animal de cada animal de cada nación y el capitulo en el cual la pagina estaba abierto hablaba sobre los de la nación del fuego. Zkai leyó:

"_La Nación del fuego, no usan animales voladores, sólo terrestres, animales grandes, normalmente, entre más grande es el animal que ellos quieres más expresa, por ejemplo si eligieron un gran toro porque era fuerte, entonces s'ignifica que tienen una gran fuerza interna (espiritual), si elige uno pequeño porque se puede meter en cualquier lugar entonces quiere decir que se mete en todos los asuntos, claro eso es sólo para la Nación del fuego…"_

"Pero… según yo Sancai era de la Nación de la tierra, que raro" Pensó. Se alejo de ese lugar, corriendo como nunca lo había hecho, no sabía porque pero empezó a llorar. Ella sabía que este sueño no terminaría así, ¿pero entonces cómo? No tenía ni la más remota idea. Zkai se paró, se sentó bajo un árbol, todo estaba invadido por la arena excepto alrededor del árbol, estaba una carta, la tomo, la leyó tan sólo decía "Me alegro de volver a verle"

Zkai se levantó precipitadamente, estaba asustada, no sabía que hacer, sólo sabía que no iba a volver a dormir esa noche, vio la hora "3:20 AM", decidió salir a tomar algo de aire y después se pondría a hacer algo.

_**Nakai**_

Nakai estaba en una silla, atado varias personas estaban a su alrededor, cubriéndolo con una sola pregunta:

-¿Cómo pensaste un plan tan completo? –

…

Nakai no sabía a que se referían esas personas, ¿él había hecho un plan tan completo, por fin Nakai logró decir algo:

-¿De qué color tengo el pelo? –

Las personas que estaban a su alrededor quedaron intrigados por la pregunta pero la respondieron:

-Negro –

¿Qué? Él tenía el pelo rubio… que raro

-Ah claro y ¿de qué nación soy? –Nakai

-¿No te acuerdas de nada? –

-No –Nakai

-De la nación de la tierra, pero nosotros de la nación del fuego te ganamos, eres débil –

-¡Nación de la tierra! –Nakai -No, yo soy de la nación del agua… -

-¡Cálmate, recuerda que no tenemos piedad –

Nakai se acordó, que como era de la nación de la tierra, podía hacer algo, el piso se elevo junto a la silla que llevaba a Nakai, pero… ¿cómo saldría de ahí, el techo era alto, pero si lo rompía se lastimaría, volvió a bajar. Empezó a luchar, logró combatir a unos cuantos pero el que siempre respondía a sus preguntas no, Nakai estaba en el suelo (ya sin la silla) y el otro amenazándolo con quemarlo, Nakai logró que se quemara un poco su mano.

Nakai se despertó asustado reviso su mano, por suerte no tenía quemaduras, se volvió a dormir.

_**Shankai**_

(N/A: Este es un recuerdo, POV de Shankai) Estaba en el recreo, yo pensaba que este día era un hermoso día, pero el cielo se nublo, se puso rojo, los maestros se acercaron a nosotros nos obligaron a ir a nuestras habitaciones y que no saliéramos. Zeiley estaba en la misma habitación que yo, se paró de la cama iba a abrir la puesta pero antes le dije:

-¡Nos dijeron que no saliéramos! –

-Que tú tengas una "amistad" con el profesor no quiere decir que voy a dejar a… olvídalo –Zeiley

Zeiley salió del cuarto dejándome sola, así que salí para seguirla, ella iba hacía, el techo, la puerta que siempre estaba cerrada, hoy estaba abierta subí, creo que todavía no se daba cuenta que la seguía, justo arriba, había un chico con Zeiley, ella lo amenazo, y le pregunto por que la traiciono, el no respondió y empezaron a luchar, él hace que Zeiley se valla a caer y luego se dirige hacía donde estoy yo por más que intenté esconderme me dio hice que la tierra subiera haciendo una gran barrera , fui a salvar a Zeiley. Las dos salimos de ese lugar para regresar a las habitaciones. Los maestros nos dirigían a un lugar para salir pero de casualidad los que ahora somos los "Nacinned" nos quedamos ahí, todos se habían ido sin nosotros, ahora estábamos solos.

Shankai se despertó no se movió del sleeping-bag ni hizo gesto alguno, pensó un momento y se volvió a dormir.

_**Ahtan**_

Ahtan estaba sentado en una mesa, habían varias personas sentadas igual que él y una chica sentada en el suelo tapándose la cara con las manos. Ahtan se levantó de la mesa haciendo que algunas personas lo voltearan a ver. Llego con la chica y se sentó junto a ella, ella lo miró con sus ojos cafés, Ahtan pensó que era los ojos más lindos que había visto, aunque estuvieran algo rojos por el tiempo que la chica había llorado.

-Hola –Ahtan

-H hola –dijo la chica con la voz algo quebrada

-¿Qué te pasa? –Ahtan

-Problemas… -

-¿Con quién? –Ahtan

-Con la persona la cual yo más confiaba –

-¿Por qué no estabas sentada en la mesa? –Ahtan

-Bueno, pues _ellos_ no me querían ahí –

-¿_Ellos_? ¿Los conoces? –Ahtan

-Síp… _ellos_ no me escuchas, hasta pensé que _tú_ tampoco me escucharías –

-¿Sabías que yo iba a venir? –Ahtan

-Claro, ellos te prefieren a ti que a mí –

-Ellos… ¿Quiénes son? –Ahtan

-¿No los reconoces? –preguntó intrigada

Ahtan se paró, se sentó en la mesa, sólo había doce lugares, poco a poco fue reconociendo a las personas, volvió con la chica y le pregunto:

-Ellos se parecen mucho a ti, son tus parientes ¿no? –Ahtan – Él de azul es tu padre, la de rosa es tu madre, esas dos chicas son tus hermanas gemelas las de verde, él de rojo oscuro es tu hermano, esos tres chicos son tus primos y esas tres chicas son tus primas, y sólo queda tu lugar, ¿entonces por qué yo estoy en él?

-Pues, ellos nunca me hacen caso, sólo que quedaban mis amigos, hasta hace poco, todos se fueron alejando de mí poco a poco y ya muy tarde yo me di cuenta, perdí todo lo que tenía –

-¿Ni tus primos te apreciaban? –Ahtan

-No –

-Sabes yo tengo buenos amigos, ¿cómo te llamas? –Ahtan

La chica sonrió

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Pues… no lo sé –Ahtan

-Si no sabes porque entonces no te lo diré –

-Bueno, ¿entonces por qué lloras? –Ahtan – Y yo me llamo Ahtan

-Porque… demuestro mis sentimientos, y yo me llamo Kathleen –

-Jajajaja –rió Ahtan

-¿Qué? ¿Sólo por qué eres hombre no puedes llorar? -Kathleen

-Pues… -Ahtan

-Sabes, pues sí, puedes llorar, y a veces más que las mujeres –Kathleen

Él se quedo pensando un momento en la respuesta de la chica, luego se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó. Ahora sí había demostrado sus sentimientos, no llorando, haciendo algo mejor.

Cuando por fin se separaron Ahtan se puso muy rojo ella alejo su mirada de él, ahora veía el piso. Ese había sido el primer beso de los dos chicos, aunque sólo fuera un sueño (N/A: Que trauma…), se volvieron a besar, re repente todos los de la mesa los voltearon a ver, no se estaban besando pero los dos se pusieron rojos. Los de la mesa se voltearon y Ahtan y Kathleen siguieron hablando:

-Sabes… nunca me había sentido así con una persona –Ahtan

-Yo… tampoco, eres la única persona que siento que me escucha –Kathleen

Ahtan y Kathleen se tomaron de las manos.

Ahtan se levantó de su cama, ¿por qué había soñado con una chica? Y… ¿se había enamorado de un sueño?

_**Zeiley**_

Unas personas (con Zeiley) estaban en una pequeña casa de la nación del aire, sólo la pequeña hijita era maestra aire, Zeiley se acercó a la familia, al parecen no la veían.

-Chicos pónganse la pijama y a dormir –dijo la que parecía ser la mamá

-¿No podemos terminar de cenar? –preguntó el hijo

-Tomen su comida y cómansela en su cuarto y después duérmanse –dijo el que parecía el papá

Los dos niños obedecieron y se fueron a dormir, Zeiley fue a inspeccionar las habitaciones, primero entro al baño ya que era la primera puerta del pasillo a la derecha, después a la habitación de los padres y junto, hasta el fondo la habitación de los dos chicos, los dos se pusieron a comer en el suelo, empezaron a hablar:

-¿Sabes por qué mamá y papá no querían dejarnos con ellos? –preguntó la niñita que parecía que tenía como 9 años

-Sí, sabes, la guerra va a empezar, nuestros padres no quieren que nos pase nada –le respondió el niñito, él tenía como 15 años

-Pero… a ellos les podría pasar algo –

-Sí, pero prefieren salvarnos a nosotros, ahora duérmete, mañana será un gran día de trabajo –

-Ocak, ¿ves a la chica qué nos esta observando? –

El chico no veía a Zeiley

-¿Qué dices, aquí sólo estamos tú y yo –Ocak

-Esta bien –

Ocak se durmió, pero la chica no, se levantó de la cama y le preguntó a Zeiley:

-¿Quién eres, y qué haces aquí? –

-Soy Zeiley y… no sé que hago aquí –

-Yo soy Nai, esta es mi casa, vivo con mis papas, ¿Por qué mi hermano no te vio? –

-No lo sé, pero me gustaría irme de aquí –Zeiley

-Vamos por la puerta –Nai

Nai y Zeiley fueron directo a la puerta, sus padres ya se habían dormido, cuando Zeiley abrió la puerta sólo veía el vacío.

-¿Qué pasa? –Zeiley

-¿No vas a ir a ver mi jardín? –Nai

-Ahí no hay un jardín, ¡sólo un vacío! –replico Zeiley

Nai empujó a Zeiley y ella empezó oyó la voz de Nai diciendo "Ups, ¡sí era el vacío!"

Zeiley sintió como se cayó de la cama, Nai no era nada linda, ¡hasta la había casi matado!

_**Catkan**_

Catkan estaba con una gatita, la gata lo veía con sus ojos bien abiertos, a Catkan no le gustan mucho que digamos los gatos, así que se fue hacía otro lado… la gata lo seguía. Él la tomo para ver su nombre, cuando lo vio se asusto y empezó a correr, la gata hacía lo que Catkan al pie de la letra, Catkan tomo la gata en brazos y le susurro al oído: "¿Entonces quieres que te lleve con tu familia?" la pequeña gatita lo vio con cara de "¿Eh, ya estoy con mi familia", pero en el collar decía una dirección justo a la que Catkan la llevaría, cuando llego a la casa, toco, una señora de edad le abrió y dijo:

-¿Qué se te ofrece? – de una voz tierna

-¿Esta es su gata? –Catkan

-Sí, se llama… -

-Gatkan –completo Catkan

-Y… ¿cómo lo sabes? –preguntó la anciana intrigada

-Pues… decía en su collar –Catkan

-Gatkan tiene un collar… pero no tiene nada escrito –dijo la anciana como si fuera obvio que un animal tuviera collar pero que no dijera nada

Catkan se quedo pensando un momento volvió a ver el collar de Gatkan y no decía nada, ni la dirección que había visto yacía unos minutos ni el nombre.

-Y… ¿cómo sabías qué yo vivía aquí? –

-También lo decía en el collar… -Catkan –Pero aquí le dejo a su gata y yo me voy, no la quiero asustar más –

Catkan le dio a la señora de edad la pequeña gata y se fue caminando.

Un rato después Catkan se levantó, no se acordaba de su sueño, y la mañana fue en la medida de lo posible "normal".

Zkai, Shankai y Zeiley estaban hablando de lo que habían soñado, ya que todas se habían levantado algo temprano por tener sueños tan raros.

-Saben hace mucho que no veo a Sancai… era mi mejor amiga, la extraño –Zkai

-¡Al fin te acuerdas de ella! –Zeiley

-Bueno, yo soñé, el ataque de la escuela otra vez –Shankai

-O sea… ¿yo estaba? –Zeiley

-Sí –Shankai

-Saben, fue muy raro que a Nakai se le ocurriera ese pequeño grupo, y que estuviéramos nosotras y ellos –Zkai

-Sí, todo fue al azar, y todo se le ocurrió a Nakai, todas somos tan diferentes, es por eso que es tan divertido estar con ustedes –Zeiley

-La primera persona fue Nakai, él hizo una rueda con todos los nombres de las personas de nuestra generación, separados por, la nación a la que pertenecían un día la giro, y la segunda persona sería Zkai, y así, fue –Shankai

-Él no hubiera aceptado que lo rechazara, claro podía ser cualquiera pero, tuve que ser yo –Zkai

-Sí, así fue para cada uno, no sé porque Catkan acepto si le caemos tan mal, y, podía elegir a otra persona, claro, creo que acepto porque… -Zeiley

-¿Por qué? –Shankai

-No sé, he hablado mucho con él y, no es tan malo después de todo, tiene un gran corazón, pero ha sufrido mucho, como casi todo el mundo –Zeiley

-Jajajajaja, sí claro el gran Catkan, ¿sufrir? –Zkai

-Bueno yo soñé que una niñita loca me tiraba –Zeiley

Con los chicos

-¡Catkan! ¡Catkan! ¡Levántate chico! –Ahtan

-Sí, vamos Catkan tenemos que hablar –Nakai

Catkan se talló los ojos, y les dijo:

-¿Hablar, ¿de qué? –

-Soñamos algo muy raro… ¿tú también? –Nakai

-¿Soñar algo raro, no, ¡ustedes están locos! –dijo Catkan y se volvió a "dormir"

-Bueno, hablaremos sólo tú y yo –Ahtan

-Yo soñé, que era otra persona, totalmente diferente a mí –Nakai

-Yo soñé… con una chica, y después… nos besamos –Ahtan

-¿Se besaron? –dijo Nakai pasmado

-Sí, mi primer beso, en mi sueño, y con una chica que no sé si existe –Ahtan

-Jajajaja, yo espero que mi primer beso sea con Zkai, no sé, es linda y muy simpática, y después ya con quien sea- Nakai

Catkan se levantó y dijo:

-¿Te gusta Zkai? –

-Pues… -Nakai

-¿Y a ti Shankai? –Catkan

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Ahtan

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacían exactamente en el bosque? –Catkan

-Hablábamos –Ahtan

-Ah okay –Catkan

-¿A ti te gusta Zeiley? -Nakai

-Es muy linda… pero yo sé algo de ella que ustedes no saben, y eso nos hace la diferencia- Catkan

-¿Qué sabes? –Ahtan

-Pues… muchas cosas, no son secretos son momentos que pasamos juntos… -Catkan

-Entonces nos puedes contar –Nakai

-Sí, a nosotros nos encontraron juntos… eso puede indicarnos algo… pero bueno para ser familia nos tenemos que parecer en algo… y ¿no nos parecemos o sí? –Catkan

-No, ni en moral ni en físico –Ahtan

-Bueno vayamos con ellas, siempre es más divertido hablar con ellas –Nakai –Y tengo que ir planeando como voy a hacer para besar a Zkai…

**Respuesta al mensaje:**

**_Aelita's – Chan:_ ¡Hola! Pues bueno... justo ahora voy a poner el cuarto capi... este ya esta largo, (6 paginas en Word!) espero que no te aburras leyendo... jajaja después dime si te gusto! ¿Sí?**

**(Bueno ahorita ya lo puse…)**


	5. El pasado, pasado es

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí está el 5º capitulo, gracias a todos los que saben que existe este FF aunque no dejan reviwes, jejejeje no importa yo sigo, y el último capitulo no salieron bien las separaciones así que ahora para separa lo pondré así:**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o…**

**¿Ok, bueno tenía que ser de Zuko… pero con él no me viene la inspiración así que es normal ahora si les dejo leerlo:**

**_Capitulo 5: El pasado, pasado es, aunque a veces eso no esta muy claro_**

Los chicos iban a ir con las chicas, cuando llegaron ellas ya no estaban ahí.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Ahtan

-Podemos esperar a que regresen –Nakai

-Miren el ese libro que está en la cama –Catkan

Ahtan lo tomo, no parecía viejo ni nada así, pero tenía el signo de la nación del agua.

-¿Qué será? –Catkan

-Podemos abrirlo y ver –Nakai

Ahtan lo intento abrir pero no pudo, entonces se lo pasó a Nakai, Nakai hizo agua control cubriendo el signo de la nación del agua, el libro se abrió, Nakai empezó a leer en voz alta:

-"_Diario de Zkai" _Chicos, tal vez no este bien que leamos su diario –Nakai

-Síp, pero ya lo abrimos… -Catkan

-Sí, ahora lee –Ahtan

-Esta bien… _"Hoy, la escuela fue invadida, yo no sabía que hacer, ayudar a los pequeños o intentar curar a los heridos, así que no hice nada de eso, seguí a Catkan sé que estuvo mal pero lo hice, él fue hacía el salón de batalla, ahí estaban todos los profesores y dos alumnos: Catkan y Idosho. Idosho era alto guapo y genial, maestro agua, me hubiera encantado que se enamorara de mi… pero nunca fue así. En el salón de batalla le pidieron a Catkan que intentara controlar el fuego con algunos trucos especiales que sólo algunas personas los sabían hacer y a Idosho le pidieron que estuviera en los lugar más difíciles de controlar el fuego y que apagara el fuego."_ –Nakai

-¡Zkai me siguió! Ya no existe la privacidad estos días –Catkan

-¿Y ya no dice más? –dijo Ahtan tomando el libro

-No –Nakai

-Bueno creo que más vale irnos antes de que las chicas regresen… -Catkan

-Sí –Ahtan

Los tres chicos salieron corriendo del lugar, para su sorpresa las chicas los vieron, también estaban Katara, Aang y Sokka, Ahtan había olvidado de dejar el diario así que lo escondió.

-¿Adónde iban? –preguntó Zkai

-Pues como no estaban las íbamos a buscar en otro lado –Nakai

-Sí, ¿dónde estaban? –Ahtan

-Fuimos con Aang, Katara y Sokka a ver un lugar –Shankai

-Sí, ¡estaba genial! Lastima que no fueron –Zeiley

-Gracias por esperarnos- los chicos

-Me siento mal- pensó Zkai –Tal vez debería decirles… No-

Después de pocos minutos de silencio Zkai se sentía tan mal, hasta tal punto de que se desmayo. Al día siguiente cuando Zkai se levanto, estaba en un "hospital" o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de él, esta hecho unas ruinas, se veían camillas y pacientes, como Zkai, se veían enfermos, pero que no era súper grave.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntó Zkai a la nada

-Tus amigos te dejaron aquí hace dos días, pero como no despertabas te dejaron, pero estoy seguro que regresaran, ¡y justo se acaban de ir! –respondió el ¿doctor? que se acercaba a Zkai

-¿Amigos? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Sancai, Oshkami y Unkiik? – Zkai

-No, Shankai, Zeiley, Catkan, Nakai y creo que Atan -

-Pero… yo no tengo amigos que tengan tales nombres -Zkai

-¿Qué? ¿Bromeas verdad? Este es un hospital para casos fáciles, nunca tratamos la amnesia –

-Pero yo no tengo amnesia, me acuerdo de todo, ¡menos de los nombres que me dijiste!- Zkai

-Veamos… ¿qué día naciste? –

-El 15 de agosto- Zkai

-Bien, bien, ¿cómo se llaman tus papas?-

-Ankai(mamá) y Cakai(papá)- Zkai

-Y… ¿cómo se llama tu escuela? –

-Pues… fue destruida, y se llamaba Cecil Cnarf Oacixm –Zkai

-¡Sí! Y un nombre difícil de recordar –

-Y ¿cómo sabe usted todo eso de mí? –Zkai

-Pues, no sé… - chico –Mejor duérmete niñita, mañana volverás a ver a tus amigos y se irán a casa juntos –

-Sí, pero, usted ¿cómo se llama? –Zkai

-Yo me llamo Odei –

-Buenas noches –Zkai

Odei se fue. Zkai estaba segura de que sabía quien era Odei pero no se podía acordar quien era, era joven, como de la edad de Zkai o tal vez un poco más grande, tenía el cabello negro, y los ojos azules, muy azules.

Pero Zkai decidió dejar de pensar en eso y dormirse, al despertarse Zkai se acordó de donde conocía a Odei… él, había sido el chico que quería dejar de ser maestro agua, lo conocía de la escuela, con razón sabía tanto de ella, en la escuela habían directorios que te daban información sobre otros alumnos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Bueno, ¿les gusto el capi?… a mi sí, jejejejeje opiniones o sugerencias están aceptadas**

**Jejejeje y ya sé, muy cortito, pero no se me ocurría nada más, y el sexto creo que será songfic o algo así, pero todavía no estoy muy segura.**

_**Respuesta al mensaje:**_


	6. Lo que el agua se llevó

**Wow hacía un buen que no seguía xD sorry, de veras, ash, la escuela me explota cada día más xD pero bueno, capitulo cortito:**

_**Capitulo 6: Lo que el agua se llevó…**_

Zkai no dejaba de pensar en Odei… ahora que lo pensaba, Odei era más guapo de lo que se acordaba…

Debería de esperar despierta hasta que llegaran sus "amigos" no tenía idea de quienes eran… esos nombres tan extraños, tal vez si se había pegado fuerte… ¿pero para solo olvidar a 5 personas?

Bueno… pronto esa duda se solucionaría. De pronto, Odei volvió a aparecer junto a Zkai.

-Creo que ya pronto llegaran tus amigos… a diario venían, por este momento del día… ahora, sólo tendrás que esperar –Odei

-Sabes… no quiero irme, pero… ¿qué te paso después de que te fuiste de la escuela? –Zkai

-Bueno… después de querer renunciar a ser maestro agua… Me sacaron de la escuela, pero no pude ir lejos antes del ataque, sabes… muchísimos sobrevivieron, y yo me quedé aquí, estaba muy herido… no sé cómo sobreviví, y, desde ese día, he decidió usar mi poder curativo… para las personas que más lo necesitan… y en la guerra… nunca pensé verte aquí –Odei

Zkai y Odei se quedaron hablando… paso el día, Zkai se empezó a sentir mal, y se durmió…

Cuando Zkai se levanto vio a sus "amigos".

-¡Zkai! ¡Al fin te levantas no vas a creer lo que nos paso! –Athan

-¿Quiénes son ellos Odei? –Zkai

-¡Qué tonta pregunta Zkai! Ya vente que no tenemos mucho tiempo porque… -Catkan

Pero Zkai no lo dejo acabar diciendo:

-No me acuerdo de ustedes… - Zkai

-Pues más vale que te acuerdes rápido porque… - Zeiley

-¿QUÉ? – Zkai

-¡Pues si me dejaras terminar! – Zeiley

-Lo que ella iba a decir es que… - Shankai

-¿Qué? – Zkai

-¡Ya deja de interrumpir! – Shankai

-Buen, pero ya díganme – Zkai

-Mira, cuando tú desapareciste te tuvimos que buscar, claro no fue tan fácil… cuando te encontramos nadie te quería ayudar… (Cuando dijo eso miro a Odei) bueno, encontramos la base de datos de cada persona… pero, primero vimos el tuyo, (Saco un pergamino de su bolsa y se lo dio a Zkai). Ahora léelo tú – Nakai

Zkai antes de empezar a leer el pergamino, se aseguró de que Odei estuviera su lado. Examinó el pergamino con mucha atención… después empezó a leer para ella… esa no podía ser su vida, no… ¡no!

-Pero… si eso pasó… entonces… ¿mis padres podrían estar vivos? –Zkai

-Más que eso Zkai… tú padre… no murió… -Athan

-Ya sabemos porque te iban a sacar, ellos lo sabían, eran de la nación del fuego… creo que tú "madre" no lo era de verdad, por eso, no le importabas… y… tienes un hermano –Catkan

Lo que más le había dolido, era esa última declaración, Zkai no soportó más, y se volvió a desmayar.

-Será mejor que regresen mañana, creo que le dijeron más de lo que tenía que saber… -Odei

Los chicos se alejaron de ese lugar. A media noche, Zeiley regresó a ese lugar, tenía que saber que pasaba exactamente. Encontró a Odei leyendo unos cuantos papeles, se acercó a él.

-Lo siento mucho por venir tan tarde… necesito hablar contigo –Zeiley

-Claro, vamos, dime, ¿qué pasa? – Odei

-Pues… tú sabes que le paso exactamente a la familia de Zkai, ¿cierto?-Zeiley

-Sí… pero no le puedo decir nada, después de lo de hoy, sería demasiado para ella- Odei

-Me lo puedes contar a mí… - Zeiley

-Bueno…La familia de Zkai y la mía, era muy amigas… hasta que un día, Zkai y yo nos hicimos amigos… demasiado lindo para ser cierto, nos queríamos cómo hermanos, hasta que se dieron cuenta… que los dos éramos maestros agua y no fuego, eso era algo extraño… pues teníamos padre maestros fuego (o… eso creíamos) pero no, nuestras madres, son, maestras agua… nos abandonaron en canastas… el agua nos llevo a nuestros destinos, y ahora… nos volvemos a encontrar-Odei

Odei continúo con su relato… Zeiley estaba fascinada antes aquel cuento. Zeiley se dio cuenta, cómo, cada vez que Odei decía algo sobre Zkai, se le iluminaban los ojos con un brillo especial…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Respuesta al mensaje: **_

**_flower of night_**** Sí… yo ya me estaba olvidando de la historia xD por suerte, hace poquito vi los nuevos capítulos xD**


	7. El concurso más difícil

Capitulo 7:

**No es un capitulo muy largo pero bueno xD ahí va :P : **

**Capitulo 7: El concurso más difícil**

-Zeiley… hey despierta…-era la voz de Shankai que intentaba desesperadamente despertar a Zeiley– ya es tarde vamos despierta

-Hummm– balbuceó Zeiley

Shankai, harta, le lanzó una pequeña piedra a Zeiley, inmediatamente Zeiley se levanto y grito "¡Oye!" Shankai se limito a reir.

-Vamos dormilona… todos nos esperan, vamos a visitar a Zkai–

-Sí, sí… vamos…- al decir esas palabras Zeiley volvió a dormirse

Shankai, harta, empujo a Zeiley, con todo y sleeping-bag, Zeiley cayo unos cuantos metros abajo.

-¡Ya no te vuelvas a dormir!- le gritó Shankai de un tono amenazador, Zeiley se preguntaba por qué, las amenazas se hacían antes de actuar, y Shankai lo hizo al revés.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Por fin llegaron con Zkai y Odei. La duda de por qué Zkai no se acordaba de ellos pero de todo lo demás era muy fuerte, y sin respuesta aparente.

-Zkai, tenemos que continuar nuestro camino… ¿te sientes mejor?- Nakai

-¡¿Su camino?! ¿Acaso no ven que Zkai se siente mal? ¡Y ustedes sólo piensan en… continuar su camino!- gritó con mucha furia Odei

-Al vez no se sentiría mal si ustedes hubieran hecho bien su trabajo, ¿no se supone que curan a la gente?- dijo Zeiley de un tono desafiante

-Curamos lo posible…- dijo Odei mirando al suelo

Todos se sorprendieron de esa respuesta… ¿eso queria decir que la enfermedad de Zkai no tenía cura?

-Ni nos han dicho lo que tiene. ¡No esta enferma! ¡No tiene nada! Sólo se desmayo… a cualquiera le puede pasar…- dijo Athan sin perder la calma

Odei lo miro a los ojos y dijo:

-Ha-hace unos años llegó una maestra agua, al igual que Zkai, se había desmayado, no se despertó después de mucho tiempo, y cuando lo hizo, exactamente 5 días después, murió. Esas historia se repitió hace unos meses, con otra maestra agua, y no me sorprendería que a Zkai le pasará lo mismo-

-Ya dejaron que se murieran dos personas, ¿no deberían haber encontrado ya la cura? –presguntó Catkan

-No sabemos las razones de sus muertes, ¿cómo encontraríamos la cura a una enfermedad que no vemos?- Odei

-No creo que sean muy buenos si no logran encontrar una simple cura…- Nakai

-Tú. ¿Eres maestro agua no? Encuéntrala tu si crees que es tan fácil- Odei –Es un reto, el primero que encuentre la gana, después te anunciaré los premios-

-Me parece bien, comencemos- respondió Nakai de un tono desafiante

Zkai no se podía levantar, y tenía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, el primero que quitara esos dos síntomas ganaría. Las reglas eran que no podían hablar con otras personas en busca de consejos y todo lo que utilizarán tendrían que ellos haberlo hecho. Ahora, el concurso empieza.

Odei puso sus manos en la cabeza de Zkai para ver si podía quitarle el dolor, se separo después de un rato viendo que su intento era en vano, tomo unas hierbas de un color verde extraño y las aplasto dentro de un recipiente lleno de agua cuando el agua empezó a tomar el extraño color quito lo que quedaba de las hierbas y tomó el agua, puso sus manos mojadas en la frente de Zkai, ahora si le quitó el dolor de cabeza. Nakai mientras tanto tomo unas flores amarillas, quitándoles el tallo, las metió en un recipiente que contenía agua y pasto, aplastó el pasto y las flores hasta hacerlas muy poco visibles, el color del agua se volvió de un verde claro, casi tan extraño como el de Odei. Nakai había notado que a Zkai ya no le dolía la cabeza por lo que Odei le había hecho.

-Sabes… en un rato le volverá a doler, lo que le hiciste es sólo temporal- dijo Nakai

Odei ignoró completamente el comentario de Nakai. Nakai esperaba que a Zkai le volviera a doler la cabeza para él darle su "cura", estaba seguro que esa no iba a ser temporal. Pero Nakai no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que inventar una cura para la pierna de Zkai… no podía ser tan difícil, Nakai busco todo tipo de flores, pero sólo guardo una azul, otra roja y otra morada, mientras a las hierbas, encontró y guardó muchas, más de 15. Puso todo eso (además de agua) en una cubeta… necesitaba ayuda ahora… puso la cubeta encima de madera, necesitaba prender fuego a la madera para que se "cocieran" los ingredientes que había puesto en la cubeta sólo le pidió a Zeiley que lo prendiera… no pidió ningún consejo, no era trampa…

-Nakai… me duele m-mi cabeza- dijo débilmente Zkai

Nakai sonrió, se acercó a Zkai, tomo su primera creación y le dijo a Zkai:

-Tómatelo, después de eso cierra los ojos-

Zkai hizo lo que Nakai dijo, aunque se le dificultó tragarse las flores… Nakai sin tiempo que perder, coloco su mano rozando la piel de Zkai, justo en el lugar en dónde debería de estar la creación de Nakai, con su agua control, hizo que los ingredientes mezclados con el agua subieran por el cuerpo de Zkai, hasta llegar a su cabeza, ahí, ya no estaba rozando la piel de Zkai, la estaba tocando, concentró todo su poder ahí, para poder combatir contra el dolor de Zkai, y lo logró. Odei ya tenía preparada la cura para su pierna, se la dio a Zkai, al principio parecía funcionar, pero después se desvaneció totalmente y el dolor se hizo más fuerte. Nakai intentó con su mezcla, pero fue el mismo resultado que con Odei, al principio parecía que funcionaba pero al final sólo aumentaba el dolor en Zkai. Y así pasaron los intentos, de dolerle la pierna a Zkai, paso a dolerle las dos piernas y un poco mas bajo de las costillas. Zkai no tenía más ideas, en cambio Odei no paraba de darle cosas, y Zkai se sentía aún peor.

-Odei, para… le estas haciendo daño, no deberíamos de darle nada más hasta que estemos seguros que eso la curará- Nakai

-¿Y si usas lo que le hiciste en la cabeza para todo el cuerpo?- Odei

-No serviría… sólo sirve en partes pequeñas… o necesitaríamos muchas manos, y sólo tenemos 4…- Nakai

-¡Jajajajaja! Estás olvidando que esto es un hospital, o algo así, los maestros agua no nos sobran- Odei

Llamaron a 8 maestros agua más, esos eran los necesarios para curar a Zkai. Todos repitieron la mezcla que Nakai había hecho, hicieron que Zkai se la tomara y controlaron desde fuera a dónde querían que fuera, y cada uno curo una pequeña parte del cuerpo de Zkai que le dolía. En realidad eso era trabajo en equipo, entonces no había ganador.

-Nakai, tú serás el ganador, hoy demostraste que eres mejor para curar a la gente que yo, aunque algunos doctores ayudaron tu fuiste el creador de la cura de Zkai. Tu premio sera…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Aquí acaba el 7º capitulo xD al fin me digno a escribir xD bueno, ya empezaré a escribir el 8º y como estoy de vacaciones tendré tiempo… eso espero.**


End file.
